3,3,3,-trifluoropropyne has a trifluoromethyl group and a triple bond in the molecule and has special properties. Therefore, there have been many studies of the use of simple substance and its derivatives.
As a method for producing 3,3,3-trifluoropropyne, for example, Non-patent Publications 1-3 disclose a method of obtaining it from 2,3-dibromo-1,1,1-trifluoropropene, and Non-patent Publication 4 discloses a method of deriving it from 1,1,2-trichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene.
Furthermore, Non-patent Publication 5 reports a method of reacting 1-iodo-3,3,3-trifluoropropene with potassium fluoride (KF), and Non-patent Publication 6 reports a method of reacting acetylenecarboxylic acid (HC≡CCOOH) with sulfur tetrafluoride (SF4).    Non-patent Publication 1: Journal of the American Chemical Society, 1951, 73, 1042-3.    Non-patent Publication 2: Journal of the Chemical Society, 1951, 2495-504.    Non-patent Publication 3: Journal of the Chemical Society, 1952, 3483-90.    Non-patent Publication 4: Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1963, 28, 1139-40.    Non-patent Publication 5: Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, 1978, 12(4), 321-4.    Non-patent Publication 6: Journal of the American Chemical Society, 1959, 81, 3165-6.